turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Chesley Sullenberger
And I think that HT was so taken with the US Airways Flight 1549 story that he incorporated it here. I think the Gimli Glider would be the basis of a more plausible scenario. ML4E 01:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it was a pretty captivating story. It's quite rare these days that we see some heroism in the headlines and don't have it cancelled out by some depressing followup or other a very short time later. Turtle Fan 04:19, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I think ML4E is showing some national pride with a hint of irony. TR 16:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is that, too. ML4E 20:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. Never heard of the Gimli Glider. I checked the link he provided but according to the intro of the article the pilot never would have been called upon to save the day if it weren't for a number of fuckups by other Air Canada personnel. Turtle Fan 19:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Being a Canadian story, I probably am more aware of it than you. If you look at the "Aftermath" section of the article, you'll see that the captain had a six month demotion since he is responsible regardless of who actually goofed up (several ground crew received suspensions). He also got a commendation for airmanship to balance it out. ::::The reason I raise this example is that the aircraft was at cruising altitude when it ran out of fuel so it had a better chance of reaching an airfield while US 1549 had only just taken off and so was still relatively low. The aircraft in "Supervolcano" was also at cruise so would be more similar to ACA 143. ::::However, as TF says, the Miracle on the Hudson was captivating so HT's choice is understandable. ML4E 20:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::There's also timeliness. Even if the Gimli incident is more analogous, a thirty-year-old allusion will be wasted on many people. Turtle Fan 22:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::As an allusion, sure. But as a guide to what would happen if an airliner lost power because it flew into volcanic ash, then Gimli gives a more realistic guide to events at least IMHO. ML4E 20:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::True, but that would make for some awkward writing, especially if it was the pilot's announcement. Turtle Fan 21:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Delete The reference to Sully is pretty incidental and not relevant to understanding the SuVol world. It can go into Eruption: Annotated.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I used this as a "hook" to describe the ditching into Branch Oak Lake. That is an important incident for Bryce, a POV. However, the sub-section could be re-worked into an article like "Branch Oak Lake Ditching" or similar. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 15:44, November 5, 2016 (UTC) ::It would strike me as the type incident that might gain some minor notoriety. I mean, against the backdrop of the Supervolcano, it's probably not going to be that remembered, but I'd rather have an article about the fictional landing. TR (talk) 17:25, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Suppose I agree. Sorry, Sully. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:24, November 5, 2016 (UTC)